The Dog STAR
by Fegerrific
Summary: When Scooby and his friends are called to Central City to stop a monstrous gorilla, they are there in a flash. Or The Flash, as the case may be. The monster gorilla is an old foe of the fastest man alive as well. Can Scooby and the gang stop Gorilla Grodd? Or will this case drive them bananas?
1. Chapter 1

"Like, I salute you, Admiral Ham Sandwich," said Shaggy as he ate his way through the Fort Eiling mess hall. "And, like, your meaty deliciousness I salute twice!"

Scooby pretended to march around before burying his nose in some mashed potatoes and eating noisily. As the hungry duo ate, a rotting creature creeped in behind them. It wore a dirty camo outfit and had glowing yellow eyes.

Scooby saw the creature first and started pawing at Shaggy to get him to leave. "Scooby, there's, like, plenty for you, too."

At that moment, the zombie soldier grabbed Shaggy and spun him around! "Like, zoinks!" cried Shaggy, pulling away from the monster. "Let's, like, get out of here!"

He and Scooby raced out of the mess hall and towards Fred's trap. Too bad they forgot to turn in time and stumbled into the ropes meant for the monster!

The zombie soldier, moving too fast for a dead guy, kept chasing them. Still tied together, Scooby and Shaggy ran through the obstacle course and fell into the mud pit.

As the soldier came towards the scared duo, Scooby and Shaggy climbed out of the mud. To the zombie, though, it looked like a two-headed misshapen mud monster!

"Help! Monster!" the zombie called. "I give up! I give up! Just save me from the monster!"

Fred, Velma and Daphne rushed forward to grab the monster while Scooby and Shaggy cleaned themselves off. Admiral Fairweather, a man dressed all in camo, ran up to see what was going on. "Hey, you caught the zombie!" he cheered.

"It's not really a zombie," said Velma, reaching for the creature's mask. "It's really Private Benson!"

"Jeepers!" cried Daphne. "But why?"

"I'm guessing he wanted to scare everyone else away so he could find the lost treasure of General Grimes," Velma said.

"And he used the legend of General Grimes returning from the grave to explain away the holes he had to dig to try and find it," finished Fred.

"And I'd have been rich, too, if it weren't for you meddling civilians," spat Benson as some MPs led him away.

"So where is the treasure?" asked the admiral.

"Only General Grimes knows that," said Velma. "And he won't be talking anytime soon."

"Well, thank you for saving the base, at least," said Admiral Fairweather. "Where are you off to now?"

"We've got some sort of demon gorilla to deal with in Central City up the road," said Fred.

The admiral frowned. "Central City?" he said. "You'd better watch your step. One of the generals went there and got all loopy from something he called the Streak."

"Like, maybe we'd, like, better skip this Central City," said Shaggy. "Like, killer gorillas are one thing but, like, scary streaks are even worse!"

"Shaggy, I promised Dr. Wells I would come," said Velma.

"But, like, I'm afraid of streaks," Shaggy whined.

"Re roo," Scooby said, shaking.

"Is there anything you're not afraid of?" asked Daphne.

"Like, double-decker cheeseburgers!" said Shaggy, licking his lips.

"We'll stop on the way," Velma said. "Now let's go! They're waiting for us!"


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to Central City, Velma read up on their case. "Looks like a giant gorilla isn't their only problem," she said. "There's a man made of metal and some guy with a freeze ray and a whole lot more that pop up from time to time."

"Jeepers, a whole town full of monsters!?" asked Daphne.

"It looks that way," said Velma. Scooby and Shaggy covered their ears so they couldn't listen.

"What about the Streak the admiral told us about?" asked Fred.

"Well, I'm not sure," replied Velma. "I've been reading from a blog by the detective's daughter, Iris West. She seems to think he's a hero."

"Well, we're about to find out," said Fred as he reached the turn-off.

Suddenly, he slammed on the brakes! "Ow, Fred, what gives?" asked Daphne.

"THAT gives," said Fred, pointing to the road. In front of the van was a blurry figure with glowing red eyes.

"STAY AWAY FROM CENTRAL CITY IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" the figure shouted, its voice echoing loudly. Then, just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished in a blur of yellow and red.

"That must be our Streak," said Fred.

"Yeah, and, like, now do you see why we're afraid of them?" Shaggy asked.

"We've got to find S.T.A.R. Labs," said Velma, ignoring Shaggy and Scooby's whining.

At that moment, Fred slammed on the brakes again, causing everyone to tumble forward. "Ruh roh! Ronster!" Scooby howled.

Climbing out of the sewers was a giant gorilla! It was as large as three men and was covered in ugly scars. It smashed through the doors of a nearby jewelry store, shoved past the guards and clerks to snatch at some necklaces and rings.

Before anyone could react, thought, the beast was gone, back down in the sewers below. "After it!" Fred commanded. Everyone else wrinkled their noses at the thought of the stinky sewer.

The CCPD arrived soon after and started to set up for their investigation. Detective West took their statements, but he didn't sound too hopeful. Although Fred offered to help, the detective waved him off.

"Come on, we need to get to S.T.A.R. labs anyway," said Velma.

"Like, didn't you see that gorilla?!" demanded Shaggy. Behind him, Scooby twisted his body to look huge and beat on his chest like gorillas do. "Like, if we're going anywhere it's, like, out of this creepy town!"

A few minutes later, Fred pulled the Mystery Machine up to S.T.A.R. Labs and flashed a badge at the gate.

After they parked, Velma led them inside. A messy-haired man was working at a desk when they entered. He wore a black S.T.A.R. Labs shirt and thick glasses.

"Velma! You made it!" the man said with a smile. He came around the desk, revealing his sleek white wheelchair.

"Dr. Wells! It's so good to see you!" Velma called, giving him a hug that he didn't seem to expect. "You look…different somehow."

The man called Dr. Wells smiled strangely. "I'm the same Dr. Wells I've always been," he replied. Velma frowned. That was a weird thing to say, but she kept it to herself.

But while she was thinking through that, a man and a woman walked in to see the newcomers. The man had long, inky black hair and caramel colored skin. The woman had red hair tied up in a ponytail and almost ice-white skin.

Dr. Wells took that moment to introduce everyone. "Mystery Incorporated, these are my fellow scientists, Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow. Cisco and Caitlin, these are the detectives I asked to help us with the Grodd case."

Cisco and Caitlin looked like they were going to say something when a red blur suddenly sped into the lab. A few papers fluttered off the desk in the new breeze.

"Chinese, anyone?" came a voice as the blur turned into the familiar red form of the Streak.

Now that he wasn't blurry, Mystery Incorporated could see he was a man dressed all in red. On his chest was a yellow lightning bolt. A red full-face mask covered his head.

He flipped the mask down like a hood to reveal a handsome man with brown hair and a joking smile. In his gloved hands, he held some Chinese takeout boxes that Scooby and Shaggy started to drool over.

"Barry!" Caitlin squealed. "We have guests!"

For the first time, the man called Barry noticed Mystery Incorporated. "Oops. Secret's out…uh…I mean, nice to meet you."

"Jinkies!" cried Velma. "So you're the Streak!"

Caitlin was quick to interrupt. "We don't call him that. Ever."

"We prefer the Flash," added Cisco.

"Catchy," grumbled Fred.

"So if you needed our help, why did you try to scare us away this morning?" asked Velma.

Barry looked confused. "Need your help? Scare you? This is the first time I've met you."

"Well, like, something very blurry and, like, very creepy told us to, like, stay out of the city," said Shaggy.

"Blurry and creepy? That had to be the Reverse-Flash!" Cisco gasped.

"But what would he want with these detectives?" asked Caitlin.

"We can think about that later. I called Velma and her friends here for help with Gorilla Grodd," said Dr. Wells. "They've had experience with scary gorillas."

"Like, do we ever," said Shaggy, shivering.

"What?! NO!" Barry shouted, slipping into his loud echo voice for a minute.

"Barry, hear me out. I had them come because you've had a busy week," Dr. Wells said. "Especially after Plastique and Weather Wizard and Girder."

"And then Rainbow Raider with the Arrow was last Tuesday," Caitlin added. Cisco glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Like, it sounds like our schedules and his are, like, pretty much alike," Shaggy shivered. Those names sounded like some past monsters.

"It's too dangerous," said Barry. "I barely survived Grodd last time."

"And that's why I called in some help," said Dr. Wells. "You may be the fastest man alive…"

"…but you want to keep me alive," finished Barry. "I know, I know."

"Besides, this can't be a real gorilla. Real gorillas don't need to rob banks," said Velma.

"Grodd does," said Cisco.

"But Grodd brainwashes people to do that for him," Caitlin corrected.

In the corner, Scooby and Shaggy tried not to listen. "Like, when did we get to the point where this is, like, an everyday conversation for us?" Scooby just shrugged and whined.

Dr. Wells must have overheard them. "Grodd or not, we need to get to work."


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's the plan?" asked Velma.

"Last time, the only thing that could stop Grodd was a speeding train," said Barry.

Fred saw where this was going. "How about a speeding van instead?"

Barry nodded. "That would work."

"But how do you get Grodd to your van?" asked Caitlin. "We don't even know where Grodd is anymore!"

"I've thought of that," said Velma. "We set up a fake diamond sale event at the nearby jewelry store. Our greedy gorilla won't be able to resist. Too bad all the diamonds will have tracking devices so we can find where he is. Then Barry will keep him busy while we get there."

Cisco smiled. "Whoa, listen to Brainy Bertha over here."

Velma frowned. "My name is Velma," she said coldly. Cisco raised both hands in surrender and ducked out of sight.

"Then let's split up, gang!" announced Fred.

Soon, he and Barry were sorting through mugshots while talking about Barry's dad. Daphne and Caitlin were hard at work making up some fake diamonds with tracking devices inside.

Velma and Dr. Wells worked on a super-strong net to trap Grodd, while Cisco, Scooby and Shaggy went who-knows-where and returned with a MOUNTAIN of bananas.

At last, though, they were ready to begin. Barry suited up and took Scooby, Shaggy and the fake diamonds to the jewelry store to set up.

Meanwhile, Fred, Velma and Daphne headed out to the Mystery Machine. "Time to catch us a gorilla," cheered Fred.

The Mystery Machine turned on with a louder rumble than usual. When Fred hit the gas, the van zoomed forward at double the speed.

For the third time that day, Fred slammed on the brakes. "You've got to stop doing that," said Velma, rubbing her sore neck.

"Sorry about that," Cisco's voice came over the radio. "In order to catch up to Grodd, your van had to be…Cisco'ed."

"Just make sure to…un-Cisco it before we leave," said Fred.

"Fine," grumbled Cisco.

He might have said more, but Barry crackled in. "We're ready, he said. Come to Garrick Jewels on the corner of Fox and Lampert. Grodd should be here any moment."

"And, like, he'd better bring snacks," Shaggy called through the radio. "We're, like, starved."

"Barry, they're trying to help," scolded Caitlin. "You could've run through the Big Belly Burger on the way over in the time it took to set up."

"I did!" Barry protested. "Four times!"

"Okay, focus," Dr. Wells cut in. "Grodd isn't someone to take lightly."

As the radio finally fell silent, Mystery Incorporated reached the jewelry store. Fred pulled into position. "And now…we wait."

But not for long. Within seconds, the radio crackled to life. "RORILLA!" Scooby howled. "Run, Rhaggy!"

"NO!" grunted Barry.

Fred heard the NO as NOW and pulled out onto the street. Too bad Barry was rushing past then and went flying with the hit! "Barry's out!" Fred cried, watching as the Scarlet Speedster lay still on the pavement.

"He'll heal," Dr. Wells said. "But you won't if Grodd catches you. Floor it!"

"We're tracking Grodd," Caitlin said. "He's in the sewers and moving fast!"

"Rait ror rus!" Scooby barked. He and Shaggy dived into the Mystery Machine when Velma flung open the doors. With no time to waste, Fred pulled away with the doors still swinging open.

"Get to Morton Street!" Cisco was yelling into the radio. "Grodd will be there any minute!"

"There he is!" called Daphne. Grodd was indeed climbing out of a sewer ahead of them. Fred jerked down a side street instead.

"Like, Fred, you're going the wrong way!" Shaggy said.

"No time to explain!" said Fred as he slammed the wheel around. "Let's see what this thing can do!" He screeched around the corner as Grodd was running up. The evil gorilla couldn't stop in time and smacked into the side of the Mystery Machine.

"Jinkies! We got him!" Velma called.

Barry skidded onto the scene, followed by Detective West and some CCPD officers. "You caught Gorilla Grodd!" Barry said. "Well done, brave citizens." His voice was back in speed-echo mode.

"If what you said about Grodd is true, I don't think this is really him," said Velma. "Flash, why don't you do the honors?"


	4. Chapter 4

Flash reached over and tugged on the gorilla's face. It came off easily to reveal a dark-haired man Mystery Incorporated had never seen before. Detective West sure had, though.

"It's Clay Parker!" he gasped. To Mystery Incorporated, he explained, "Clay escaped from Iron Heights after his girlfriend got teleporting powers."

"I wonder if I'll ever get the hang of this town," muttered Fred.

To Velma, however, an evil plan was an evil plan. "So since you couldn't teleport, you used the legend of the killer sewer gorilla to scare everyone off while you got away with a fortune."

"Yeah, and it would have worked, too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and your dog," grumbled Clay as CCPD officers loaded him into the backseat of a police car and drove him away.

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry and the rest of the team congratulated Mystery Incorporated on a job well done. "Remember, this Grodd was a fake," Barry was saying, "which means the real one is still out there."

"Which also means that you must never tell anyone who the Flash really is," finished Dr. Wells. "Can you do that for us?"

Mystery Incorporated quickly promised before heading back out to their (un-Cisco'ed) van and started to their next adventure.

"Fred, I think we're lost again," said Velma. Scooby and Shaggy were sound asleep dreaming of something deep-fried.

"I thought that right at Gravedale would get us there," said Fred.

"Well, if we don't find something soon, we'll have to stop for the night," said Daphne.

At that moment, a green road sign pointed them towards Starling City. "I'll pull off here, then," said Fred.

"Nice town," Velma said. She wasn't serious — they were driving by many, many dirty and run-down warehouses.

Suddenly, Fred slammed on the brakes for the fourth time that day. "It's really not funny anymore," Fred, said Daphne as she climbed back on her seat. Then she screamed.

In front of the van was a dark hooded figure aiming a bow and arrow at them. "YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!" it shouted in a loud scary voice before letting the arrow fly…


End file.
